


Hurt

by Luvyshka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvyshka/pseuds/Luvyshka
Summary: Translated by theotterone <3Inspired by a beautiful fanart by drisrt http://drisrt.tumblr.com/post/151904762911/keith-thinks-its-pretty-tbh





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Больно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069427) by [Luvyshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvyshka/pseuds/Luvyshka). 



> Translated by theotterone <3  
> Inspired by a beautiful fanart by drisrt http://drisrt.tumblr.com/post/151904762911/keith-thinks-its-pretty-tbh

“Doesn't it hurt at all?” asks Keith, looking at Shiro doing push ups off his knuckles.  
Keith is ten, Shiro is seventeen.  
Keith has never seen anything so powerful and beautiful in his life. Shiro’s eyes shine mischievously from under his ruffled black bangs, and his muscles start contracting faster. Keith is mouthing the numbers under his breath trying not to lose count.

***

“Fuck… You hurt?” Keith grabs Shiro’s hand covered in brown mud.  
Keith is fifteen, Shiro is twenty-two.  
They lying on the ground in the middle of the desert under Keith’s capsized hoverbike.  
Shiro is laughing and then grunting slightly, trying to move. Keith grips his hand tighter to help him get up.

***

“It's not like it hurts,” grumbles Keith trying to push away Shiro’s hand holding a wet cloth.  
Keith is sixteen, Shiro is twenty-three.  
They are in one of the senior officers toilets of the Galaxy Garrison.  
Keith’s nose is all swollen, little streak of blood escaping from it, but his stuck-up classmate got it worse, so. Shiro shakes his head silently and Keith closes his eyes, leaning into the gentle touch.

***

“Did it hurt?” asks Keith, his voice rough, tracing the seam connecting the living flesh with the smooth extraterrestrial metal.  
Keith is eighteen, Shiro is twenty-five.  
They are on an alien warship, billions of light years away from the Solar system.  
Something whirs in Shiro’s bionic arm when he curls his fingers into a fist. Keith wraps his arms around him and kisses the spot above his temple where overgrown bangs shimmer with silver.

***

“Hurts? Well, too bad,” Keith says cockily, twisting Shiro’s metal arm harder still and pinning it behind his back.  
They are on the training deck of the Castle of Lions.  
“Huh,” Shiro says and throws Keith over his shoulder and onto the floor, holding him down with all his weight. Keith cups his grinning face with both hands and kisses him viciously on the lips.

***

“Hurts?” Keith murmurs softly in Shiro's ear and squeezes his left arm just above the elbow where a huge purple bruise is blooming under the skin. They are in the Black Lion's cockpit. Shiro nods, corner of his mouth twisting up, powers down all the consoles and pulls Keith closer. Keith grasps his jaw and returns the kiss like a man starving.

***

“It's gonna hurt,” Keith warns and licks his chapped, dust-covered lips.  
They are under the pale grey sky of an unknown planet in the middle of a rocky wasteland. Keith carefully presses a dressing pad to the horrible glowing wound in Shiro’s side. Shiro clenches his teeth and hisses, screwing his eyes shut. Keith whispers something and kisses his neck gently.

***

“Does it hurt?” Keith asks, his voice rough and barely a whisper, mouth pressed against Shiro’s sweaty temple. They are in the Castle, on the floor of Shiro's cabin. Shiro covers his face with his metal arm but Keith takes it away and levels his gaze with Shiro's dark unfocused eyes. Metal fingers curls around his shoulder and a hoarse moan escapes open red lips. Keith gives a few soothing strokes to Shiro's ankle, resting on his shoulder, and starts moving. 

***

 

Keith lets go of the Black Lion’s controls, powers down everything in the cockpit and drops his helmet onto the floor. 

“Shiro, it hurts,” Keith hides his face in his hands and balls up in the pilot’s seat.

Keith is still eighteen.


End file.
